


Душа цвета неба

by Shipp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, School, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipp/pseuds/Shipp
Summary: — Тебе нравится другой человек, — в унисон произнесли два парня.Пальцы ослабевают. Из рук Соры выпадает та самая скомканная фотография, на которой светился улыбкой черноволосый парень.— Это... моя фотография?





	1. Chapter 1

Нобу

Цветущая весна — потрясающее время, когда почки на деревьях медленно распускаются, уличный воздух постепенно становится все теплее, а солнечные лучи с каждым днем озаряют улицы и переулки города все ярче, словно развеевая ту пелену дремоты, которой был окутан мир во время холодной зимы.

Все те же лучики пробиваются сквозь широкое школьное окно, окрашивая класс в теплые оттенки своим приятным сиянием. Душа, как те самые почки, постепенно расцветает, позволяя молодым листикам пробираться наружу и украшать собой каждый ее уголок.

Я не могу не восхищаться этим временем, искренне радуясь каждому вдоху еще прохладного весеннего воздуха, наполняющего грудь и пропитывающего ее, казалось, насквозь. Именно в это время несвойственная для меня улыбка сама по себе растягивается на лице, а мысли почему-то начинают путаться, будто рассудок опьянен чем-то в меру сладким и приятным.

— Нобу, ты слушаешь? — внезапно обратился ко мне учитель, отчего я вздрогнул, резко отводя взгляд от окна и вмиг вновь возвращаясь к привычной серьезности.

— Да, извините, — поправляя осанку, проговорил я в ответ, после утыкаясь в учебник и стараясь найти строчку, на которой остановила чтение моя одноклассница.

Темноволосая девчонка посмотрела на меня с немного осуждающим выражением, но через пару секунд снова обратила взгляд к тексту и продолжила читать.

— Эй, староста, — вдруг послышался чей-то шепот со стоящей сзади от меня парты. — Чего в облаках витаешь? Опять о кое-ком задумался, да?

Староста, староста… Никогда не любил, когда меня так называют. Не имея и половины качеств ответственного человека, я каким-то непонятным для себя и окружающих образом стал обязаным за целый класс. Возможно, учителя разглядели во мне неплохой ум, которым я, между прочим, обладаю, а может, строгость и серьезное отношение к себе и окружающим?..

Сводя брови, с немного хмурым выражением лица я повернул голову назад, замечая, что ко мне обращался мой друг Риота. Он всегда был отчасти навязчивым парнем, готовым посмеяться над любой мелочью, которая меня раздражала, поэтому я в ту же минуту расслабился, понимая, что друг снова хотел просто посмеяться над моей реакцией. Через долю секунды Риота повернул учебник в мою сторону и пальцем указал страницу, на которой читала девочка, после растягивая на лице добрую улыбку.

— Ни о ком я не думал… — выдал я, в ту же секунду опуская глаза и неосознанно начиная теребить край своей свободной рубашки. — Спасибо.

Ответа не последовало, однако даже если бы он был, я бы точно уже не услышал его. Перелистывая страницу за страницей, я снова стал медленно погружаться в себя. Теплые, смешанные чувства вновь начали трепетать в груди. Уголки губ непроизвольно чуть поднялись, а на щеках стал постепенно появляться легкий румянец.

«О кое-ком?..» — на мгновение пронеслось у меня в голове.

Задумчивый взгляд проскользнул по классу, останавливаясь на второй парте, находящейся довольно далеко от меня. За ней, рассеянно улыбаясь и что-то подчеркивая карандашом в тетради, сидел светловолосый парень.

«Сора. В лучах весеннего солнца ты становишься еще красивее, — мелькнуло в моих мыслях, отчего в груди словно разлилось что-то теплое. — Ты не представляешь, насколько сильно я хочу обнять тебя прямо сейчас», — пробираясь пальцами в свои черные немного жестковатые волосы, тянул про себя я, не отрывая взгляда от парня.

В нашем классе он был самым младшим, потому что в школу пошел на целый год раньше, чем положено. Но даже так, будучи младше меня настолько, в свои шестнадцать он выглядел немного хрупко и даже неуклюже для парня. Казалось, совсем легкое столкновение может заставить его упасть, а несильный удар оставить на чувствительной коже синяк или ушиб. Однако, стоит признать, все это лишь привлекало меня. Один его вид просто-напросто кружил мне голову.

Уже долгое время я наблюдал за этим человеком, с каждым днем рассматривая в нем все большую красоту: как внешнюю, так и внутреннюю. На вид непосредственный, он был глубокомыслящим и ранимым человеком, имеющим чувство справедливости и доброты. Бескорыстно помогая тем, кто в этом нуждается, иногда с долей нахальности и упрямства, которого у него уж точно не занимать, отстаивая свою точку зрения, сердясь и улыбаясь — он нравится мне любым. В его присутствии сердце билось быстрее, а мои повседневные неулыбчивость и твердость куда-то вмиг испарялись. С течением времени я стал постепенно осознавать, что все те чувства, полыхающие во мне от одного его взгляда, — ничто иное как первая симпатия... или даже любовь?

Единственное, что меня ранило, друг другу мы — лишь одноклассники, приятели, но не больше. Он — президент школьного совета, а я — староста. Будучи дружелюбным и открытым, он озарял мой мир своим светом, но будто не позволял прикоснуться к себе, закрываясь в самый последний момент. Сколько я ни пытался сблизиться с ним, он, будто проведя некую черту, не подпускал к себе ближе положенного. Я словно тянулся к небу, кончиками пальцев цепляясь за воздух, с каждым разом ощущая все большее отчаяние от безрезультатности попыток, таки совершенно не понимая, что именно его останавливало: тот факт, что я парень, какие-то принципы или что-то другое?

Безграничное небо… Чистое и светлое, казалось, оно так близко, что еще немного, и вот-вот ты сможешь достичь его вершины, но на самом деле оно недосягаемо, до безумия далеко.

«Сора…» — вновь мысленно пролепетал я, всматриваясь в каждое движение его рук по поверхности парты, наблюдая за тем, как часто он отводит взгляд от учителя, как двигается грифель его карандаша по тонкому тетрадному листу.

Его имя означает — «небо». Несомненно, оно безумно подходило ему.

«Символично», — не мог отказаться от этой мысли я, вновь сравнивая парня с бескрайним простором, окутанным мягкими облаками.

Перед глазами все было словно заполонено тягучим туманом, медленно проникающим в рассудок, убаюкивая его и превращая мысли в какой-то сумбурный ком.

Но внезапно я почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Постепенно рассеивая пелену, затмевающую взор, через несколько секунд он наконец заставил меня «проснуться». Теперь я отчетливо видел, как Сора, не отводя глаз, смотрел на меня в ответ. На лице его расцветала скромная улыбка. С каждой секундой он неосознанно заставлял мое сердце биться в десятки раз сильнее. И без того пунцового оттенка щеки вмиг вспыхнули, словно спичка, заливая краской даже уши и пульсацией отдаваясь в их кончиках.

«Улыбается… Мне?» — казалось, еще немного, и я точно не смогу держать себя в руках.

Поднимая взгляд со слегка приоткрытых губ Соры, я медленно проскользнул к его темно-зеленым глазам, ожидая увидеть в них все то же привычное дружелюбие и, может, добрую усмешку, но…

«Что это? — в то же мгновение прошептал я про себя, чувствуя, что меня заполняет непонятное ощущение тревоги. — «Что в его глазах?» — наверное, выражение моего лица вновь приобретает былую серьезность.

И снова небо… Раньше, погружаясь в омут манящих глаз, я будто видел в них отражение его души — души цвета неба. Однако с совсем недавних времен я вдруг стал чувствовать и словно видеть, как чистый небосвод окрашивался в сумеречные тона, медленно покрывался хмурой мглой и рваными облаками; будто на блеклом холсте появлялись чернильные пятна, оставленные неаккуратным художником.

— Сора, продолжай, — зрительный контакт резко разрывается из-за слов учителя, отчего парень слегка вздрогнул и забегал глазами по тексту в поисках нужного абзаца.

А я все продолжал смотреть на него, вслушиваясь в нотки его голоса, иногда почему-то чуть подрагивающего среди тишины, которая царила в классе и нарушалась лишь шепотом, время от времени доносящимся из разных концов помещения.

«Почему ты дрожишь, Сора?» — спросил я у себя, закрывая глаза и снова погружаясь глубоко в свои мысли. В воображении, представляя его прямо перед собой, я протягиваю к его груди свою руку, касаясь места у самого сердца ладонью, а затем ласковым движением поднимаясь ею к гладкой коже шеи, пальцами пробираюсь в густые волосы, медленно притягиваю его за голову ближе к себе, постепенно сближая расстояние между губами. Его дрожащий голос до сих пор доносится до меня, приятно лаская слух. Как будто здесь и сейчас я ощущаю его нервное дыхание и окутанный смешанными чувствами взгляд на моем лице, опускающемуся ближе к нему. Еще пару мгновений, и я наконец смогу попробовать мягкие губы на вкус. Еще пару мгновений и…

Звон, эхом доносящийся откуда-то издалека, неожиданно и мгновенно прерывает меня, словно рассеивая забвение вокруг головы. Поднимая тяжелые веки, я сразу же заметил, что ребята уже успели встать со своих мест, торопливо складывая учебники с тетрадями в рюкзаки и сумки. Следуя их примеру под раздраженное учительское: «Куда подскочили?!», я неспешно собирал принадлежности, будучи до сих пор не способным полностью сфокусировать взгляд на чем-то одном, глядя словно в никуда.

«Поскорей бы уроки закончились», — только и мог мечтать я, вновь отводя взгляд в окно, в котором виднелись макушки деревьев, будто усыпанные мелкими зелеными листиками, и далекие стеклянные многоэтажки, светлыми пятнами виднеющиеся откуда-то из центра густонаселенного города.

И наконец душное помещение с уходом людей словно вновь медленно наполнялось чистым воздухом. Однако как только я был готов вдохнуть полной грудью, расплываясь в улыбке от мысли, что меня оставили в долгожданном одиночестве, я снова почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Стараясь быть как можно более незаметным, я слегка повернул шею и покосился за свою спину. На мгновение мне показалось, будто время остановило свой ход. За мной стоял Сора. Только заметив мое внимание, он резко опустил взгляд, словно находясь в страхе встретиться с моими черными, как смоль, глазами.

«Что он здесь делает? И... Что за взгляд? Я что, пугаю его? — тут же задался я вопросом, вспоминая, что только в его присутствии мой взгляд, обыкновенно излучающий непоколебимость и даже равнодушие, внезапно сменял ее на открытость и некую теплоту. — Зачем он подошел ко мне? Хочет что-то спросить?» — таки не издавая ни звука, продолжал метаться я.

Сора же, словно прочитав мои мысли, спустя пару секунд каким-то неуверенным тоном произнес:

— Кхм… Нобу, — от одного его слова мое сердце заколотилось так, будто сейчас же выпрыгнет из груди.

«Обычно я первый пытаюсь с ним заговорить. С чего бы это? — мысленно крутил я одно и то же, стараясь внутренне успокоить себя. — И вообще, чего я так разволновался?!» — но, сжимая зубы, я все же понимал, насколько для меня были новы подобные эмоции.

Стоя прямо передо мной, он продолжал что-то говорить, иногда мельком пробегаясь взглядом то по светлым школьным стенам, то через мое плечо заглядывая в окно, но словно нарочно не поднимая взора на мои глаза. Его губы сжимаются, после расплываются в неловкой улыбке, снова приоткрываются… А я, не в состоянии себя перебороть, просто продолжаю завороженно рассматривать каждый сантиметр его словно манящего к себе лица, внимательно наблюдая за каждой эмоцией, проскальзывающей на нем.

— … Ну, ты согласен? — наконец улавливаю его слова.

— И-извини, что? — даже не успев подумать, выдал я в ответ, делая маленький шаг назад и опираясь рукой об угол парты.

— У тебя же вроде нет никаких дополнительных сегодня… Я думал, ты поможешь? — пролепетал Сора, будто отражая мои действия и чуть присаживаясь на противостоящую парту.

— А… Да, конечно, — совершенно не представляя, на что я соглашаюсь, кивнул я, поправляя немного отросшую челку со своего лица.

— Ну, тогда увидимся после собрания, — уже более спокойно проговорил он, легко улыбаясь.

— Увидимся, — вторил за Сорой я, после чего он неторопливо встал с парты и, поправив чуть выбившуюся из брюк рубашку, направился по направлению к выходу из класса.

«… И откуда он узнал о моем расписании дополнительных занятий?» — уже спустя пару тройку минут после его ухода, нахмурился в непонимании я. Однако внезапно за окном едва уловимо послышался щекочащий слух щебет сначала одной, а затем и нескольких птиц. Отвлекаясь на них и снова всматриваясь в уже родной городской пейзаж по ту сторону окна, я даже не успел понять, что та мысль вдруг испарилась из моей головы, словно все те же маленькие птицы в мгновение срываются с тонкой ветки и разлетаются кто куда, казалось, совсем безвозвратно.


	2. Chapter 2

Сора

Эти картины… Сколько недель подряд практически каждую ночь они всплывают словно прямо перед моими глазами? Мрачные, пропитанные неясным чувством страха и тревоги, они словно медленно ломали что-то внутри, с каждым днем все больше окутывая меня странной апатией. Я не понимаю, что происходит. Мне правда больно.

Плотная дымка вновь заполоняет взор, а в горле, казалось, становится настолько тесно, что каждый следующий вдох дается все сложнее и сложнее.

— Нобу, — знакомый голос моего одноклассника, — Почему ты отказал тому парню? Он вроде симпатичный.

Пустующий класс, постепенно погружающийся в вечерние сумерки, тишина в котором нарушалась лишь тихим разговором двух парней, сидящих друг напротив друга. Пробивающиеся тусклые лучики света освещали помещение уже совсем блеклым желто-красным оттенком, а об окно глухо бились голые ветки деревьев, на которых еще не скоро должны будут начать распускаться первые листики.

«Кажется, поднимается ветер»

Словно прямо здесь и сейчас я все вижу этот день, непроизвольно воссоздавая в голове каждую, даже самую мелкую деталь, которую я смог уловить тогда, заглядывая в одинокий класс из-за угла.

— Спрашиваешь, будто сам не знаешь моего ответа, — вдруг отвечает Нобу, скучающим, но каким-то тяжелыми взглядом черных глаз пробегаясь по помещению, после снова устремляя взор к окну, за которым начинал виднеться едва заметный за хмурыми облаками закат и мелкий пробрасывающий снег.

От одного лишь его голоса по телу пробегаются мелкие мурашки, а волнение пробирается все глубже, заставляя ладони вспотеть, а сердце забиться еще быстрее.

«Зачем я подслушиваю? Так же нельзя…» — голова кружится от навязчивых мыслей, но я, сам не понимая, зачем это делаю, просто неподвижно стою на одном месте, боясь хоть немного шелохнуться и издать лишний шорох.

— Хах, — друг Нобу почему-то смеется.

«Они и вправду близки, раз понимают друг друга с полуслова. Хотел бы я сейчас оказаться на том месте», — это единственное, что тогда промелькнуло у меня в мыслях.

Но сейчас я просто-напросто жалею, что не ушел именно в ту минуту. Что заставило меня замереть? Почему я не мог сдвинуться с места ни на сантиметр?

Будто переживая этот день вновь и вновь, с каждым разом я ощущаю все большее разочарование и гложущую изнутри боль, которую раньше мне никогда не доводилось испытывать.

Почему мне больно? Почему я должен чувствовать то, что не поддается никакому объяснению? Когда это зародилось?

И правда, сейчас я даже не смогу вспомнить, когда впервые мне на ум пришла та первая мысль о том, что постоянно хмурый, всегда молчаливо смотрящий в сторону окна одноклассник по имени Нобу почему-то кажется мне милым, или почему один лишь его взгляд, вечно суровый и непроницаемый, может заставить мое сердце сорваться с привычного ритма. Мне кажется, я уже никогда и не вспомню. Хотя, на самом деле это не так уж и важно.

— Не издевайся надо мной такими глупыми вопросами. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда не изменю своим чувствам, — голос Нобу непоколебим, а тон настолько серьезен, что любому человеку, услышавшему его, несомненно, стало бы не по себе.

«Чувствам?» — в груди что-то замирает от этого слова. А я все продолжаю с трепетом в груди слушать тихий разговор. Пальцы непроизвольно все сильнее сжимают края школьной сумки. Кажется, уже тогда, взволнованно перебирая железную собачку замка и чувствуя, что слабость в ногах становится все больше, в ту секунду я прекрасно понимал, что здесь мне не место; в рассудок мой тихо закладывалось плохое предчувствие.

— То есть, в парнях в общем ты не заинтересован? — после продолжительного молчания произносит его друг, на что Нобу коротко бросил тихое «Конечно, нет, ты рехнулся?» и привстал из-за стола.

Внезапно в грудь словно что-то ударило — невыносимо тяжело. Слабые ноги вмиг подкосились, а из дрожащих пальцев через мгновение на пол рухнула и сумка, из которой тут же вылетело пару учебников.

«Ч-что?» — паника стремительно охватывала каждый сантиметр моего тела, а и без того сведеные дрожью руки стали трястись еще сильнее от накатывающего страха, — «Надо быстрее уходить, надо быс…» — все вторил я про себя, судорожно подбирая с белого кафеля книжки и закидывая их в сумку.

Послышался шорох, доносящийся из класса, и вот я уже мигом поднялся с колен и, срываясь на бег, практически вылетел из пустого коридора. Кажется, мои шаги слишком громкие, а сбитое дыхание до сих пор эхом разбивается о стены. Он ведь его не услышит? Не услышит же, верно?

Темнота постепенно отступает, а разум потихоньку начинает проясняться. Где я? Но эта мысль сразу же теряется, затмевается давящими на рассудок вопросами. Почему я тогда не ушел?! Все же могло быть иначе, если бы я не оказался в том месте именно в тот день? Может, я преувеличиваю? Сотни или даже тысячи раз я гложил себя вопросами, но почему-то до сих пор не нашел на них даже мельчайшего намека на ответ.

Кажется, все то время, пока мои чувства к этому человеку только росли и крепли, я просто… Отказывался принимать реальность?

И только в тот самый день я все же начал осознавать и понимать, что такому ранимому человеку, как я, нельзя ни на шаг приближаться к Нобу. Ведь какой в этом смысл? Ложные надежды, неясная вера в лучшее — медленно все это будто испарялось из моей жизни.

«Мои чувства ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Видимо, его сердце уже занято и, мало того, даже не парнем», — сколько еще времени мне придется выносить подобные сны, и сколько еще раз я буду повторять эти слова про себя?..

Но вот и долгожданные лучики света. Тяжелые мысли постепенно словно растворяются, а сонный и затуманенный рассудок снова начинает проясняться.

Я что-то чувствую. До конца не понимаю, что именно, но почему-то сейчас сердце вновь бьется все спокойнее, а непонятное тепло медленно окутывает меня с ног до головы. Приятное и немного щекотное ощущение чего-то мягкого на моих губах, чье-то теплое и до безумия аккуратное касание… Я наконец-то просыпаюсь?

***

Нобу

Звонок с последнего урока прозвенел уже пятнадцать минут назад, но я, как всегда, не торопился покидать небольшое помещение класса, голубые стены которого были словно покрыты полосами солнечного света, сквозь широкое окно проникающего в класс, — яркого и даже немного слепящего. Небрежно шагающие по коридорам ученики все реже появлялись в их стенах, постепенно покидая школу и наконец позволяя тишине и какому-то отдаленному спокойствию до следующего дня поселиться в ней.

«Собрание уже вроде должно было закончиться», — взглянув на небольшой циферблат наручных часов, подумал я, неторопливо складывая учебники и собирая в пенал свои лежащие на парте ручки и карандаши, — «Наверное, надо поторопиться. Сора, должно быть, уже минут десять, если не больше, ждет меня», — пенал вдруг словно вырвался из рук, и на пол тут же градом посыпалась вся моя канцелярия.

Нахмуриваясь и приседая, только через долю минуты я заметил, что мои руки несильно трясет, а пальцы то и дело неровно подрагивают.

«Откуда столько волнения? Нужно скорее успокоиться», — витало в моей голове, пока я пытался подобрать с поверхности все, что уронил.

Глубокий вдох — поднимаясь и вешая сумку на одно плечо, я уже направляюсь к выходу из класса. С каждым шагом на белую плитку в груди все сильнее словно что-то сжимается, а тишина, царящая в коридорах и только изредка нарушаемая негромкими разговорами еще неушедших учеников, будто все больше давила на плечи, тяжестью отдаваясь по всему телу.

«Такое… странное чувство», — с каждым мгновением все острее ощущая, словно сам пол под ногами становится мягким, думал я про себя.

Постепенно шаги становятся все медленнее, а туман вокруг головы стремительно рассеивается. Слух непроизвольно улавливает нотки какого-то незнакомого голоса, которые будто выдергивают меня из омута собственных мыслей и заставляют снова вернуться в реальность.

— И что? Где ты вообще это нашел? — приглушенно донеслось откуда-то недалеко от меня.

— Ну, видимо, он не по девочкам, — вновь раздался чей-то голос, в котором нельзя было не уловить что-то вроде злой усмешки.

Почему-то с каждым новым словом, брошенным в звенящей тишине, я несознательно пытаюсь расслышать то, что следует за ним. А в груди все так же крутит, но именно в это мгновение… Что-то изменилось. Непонятное, словно пропитанное зыбким туманом тревожности чувство тихо закладывалось ко мне в душу.

— Если кто-то узнает, у него же будут проблемы, да? — каждый слог все четче, голоса — ближе.

Однако через секунду посторонний шум резко отходит на второй план, оставляя после себя едва ощутимый отголосок, эхом застывший в голове. Внутри меня вмиг словно что-то оборвалось.

«О ком они говорят?»

Я невольно пошатнулся на месте, только сейчас замечая, что прямо передо мной находилась дверь, ведущая в нужный мне кабинет. Все посторонние мысли тут же испаряются, а чужие голоса утихают, словно тяжелое и неровное биение сердца вымещает их из рассудка своими толчками, каждый из которых я чувствовал будто всем своим телом.

Аккуратно толкая дверь от себя, я всей грудью ощущал волнение, нахлынувшее на меня в эту секунду. Неужели сегодня… нет, прямо сейчас я буду с Сорой наедине? Почему-то перед глазами сразу всплывают картины моих неудачных попыток завести с ним более-менее продолжительный разговор, не ограничивающийся хотя бы несколькими фразами; или те дни моих робких попыток, когда я хотел пригласить его присоединиться ко мне за школьным обедом, на что обычно получал тихое «Я немного занят» или «Может, в другой раз?»

Дверь полностью распахнулась, взору открылось светлое помещение, вдоль стен которого находились книжные полки, небольшые стеллажи, на которых были выставлены разные книги, коробки и прочие предметы, принадлежавшие школьному совету.

«Тихо»

Казалось, в просторный класс не проникало ни единого постороннего звука.

Настолько тихо, что было слышно даже едва уловимое чириканье птиц, усевшихся на тонких ветках дерева, которые иногда от слабого ветра негромко бились о поверхность окна. Светлые лучи, проникая сквозь эти ветви и переливаясь среди маленьких зеленых листиков, которыми они были усыпаны, будто осторожно закладывалось в помещение, окрашивая расставленные парты и полки с книгами в теплые и светлые тона. Каждый сантиметр словно был пронизан этим светом, а повисшая в воздухе тишина почему-то совсем не давила, а наоборот, позволяла мне наконец вдохнуть полной грудью спокойствие, медленно охватывающее всего меня.

«Где Сора?» — неторопливо проскальзывая взглядом вдоль всего помещения, задался я вопросом, делая несколькло шагов вглубь класса и тут же замечая, что откуда-то совсем тихо доносилось чье-то мерное дыхание, почему-то иногда сменяющееся почти неслышимыми всхлипами.

Следуя к звуку, я заметил, что за последней партой, скрываясь за горой учебников, лежал Сора. Только мой взгляд уловил его силуэт, но сердце уже успело замереть, из-за чего мой ход стал еще медленнее, а дыхание будто перехватило от чего-то странного, что щекотало меня изнутри.

«Уснул?» — на удивление, хаос в голове пропадает так же быстро, как и появился, сменяясь неясным умиротворением, смешанным с чутким трепетом.

И вот я уже прямо около него, сверху наблюдая за каждым практически незаметным его движением. Спокойствие и безмятежность на прекрасном лице, на которое небрежно спадали светлые пряди, вдруг на мгновение окрашиваются в оттенки тревоги и какого-то неведомого мне страха, но через секунду снова исчезают, словно их никогда и не было.

«Такой милый…»

В сердце постепенно зарождается смутное тепло от чувства, что я могу просто наслаждаться его тихим сопением или тонкими пальцами, которые время от времени почему-то подрагивали. Глаза постепенно закрываются. Я словно поддаюсь охватившей Сору сонливости, окунаюсь в нее вместе с ним.

«… и беззащитный»

Кажется, будто на его лице я могу смутно видеть расплывчатое отражение того, что ему снится. Может, его что-то беспокоит? Это страшный сон? А может, что-то, заставляющее его трепетать или волноваться? Стану ли я хоть чуточку ближе к нему, если смогу лучше разглядеть то, что он сейчас чувствует, если все же смогу пробраться чуть глубже в его мысли?..

Щебет птиц, словно вдруг почувствовавших что-то, вмиг затих в забвенном упоении, а ветер перестал покачивать тонкие ветки, из-за чего я мог все яснее слышать каждый вздох светловолосого парня. Меня будто тянет куда-то глубже, и я не могу сопротивляться этому чувству. Я медленно наклонился чуть ближе к нему, рукой аккуратно, затаив дыхание, убирая челку с его лица. Пальцы скользят дальше сами по себе, пробираясь в волосы и мягко поглаживая их. Никогда бы не подумал, что это может быть настолько приятно.

«Его запах…»

Наклоняясь еще ближе, я оказался прямо у его лица, на котором за секунду снова промелькнуло что-то смутно напоминающее беспокойство.

«Что тебе снится, Сора?» — присаживаясь на соседний с ним стул и носом утыкаясь в его плечо, я полной грудью вдохнул легкий и приятный аромат, от ощущения которого по всему телу тут же пробежались мелкие мурашки, даже не замечая, что моя рука уже спустилась к его спине, — «Я хочу разделить с тобой твой сон», — ладонь нежно блуждает по ткани рубашки вдоль его ребер, а голову уже кружит от чувства, что запах Соры будто медленно впитывается в меня, проникая в каждую клеточку моего тела, заполоняя все мои легкие, — «Расскажи мне, о чем ты думаешь… Что волнует твою душу, отчего твое тело так дрожит?»

Здравые мысли уже давно испарились из моего рассудка, целиком и полностью охваченного одним лишь чувством, бьющимся внутри меня с неимоверной силой.  
Какое прекрасное ощущение… Моя щека прислоняется в его мягкой коже. Словно на себе я ощущаю каждый его теплый выдох, его мирное дыхание, будто обжигающее меня.

«Это ненормально. Мне кажется, я схожу с ума»

Чуть поворачивая лицо и закрывая глаза, я прислоняюсь к его щеке своими губами. Долго и нежно. Голову затмевает безумное желание наконец накрыть и его губы, душа словно с безумием рвется заключить его в до боли крепкие объятия, но, сдерживая себя из последних сил, я позволяю себе лишь спуститься влажными касаниями к его чуть приоткрытым губам и, замерев, украсть до помутнения рассудка мягкий и совсем воздушный поцелуй, о котором я так давно грезил. Казалось, мое сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди, а из глаз начнут скатываться слезы.

Сколько времени я провел в этом положении? Даже и не знаю. Но птицы, будто все эти мгновения наблюдающие за мной за окном, вновь тихо защебетали. Звуки внешнего мира постепенно возвращались, а словно остановившееся на какой-то промежуток время медленно начинало возобновлять свой привычный ход.

Чувствуя, как немалая слабость все стремительнее разливается по телу, а внизу живота появляется какая-то сладкая тяжесть, я аккуратно отпрянул от Соры. Поднимая секундой назад обнимающую его руку к своему лицу, я медленно, словно не до конца осознавая происходящее, сжал ее, вглядываясь будто в никуда. Глаза до сих пор туманила приятная дымка, а грудь изнутри сжималась все сильнее и сильнее.

«Это станет нашим секретом», — вновь переводя взгляд на до сих пор спокойно лежащего на своих руках Сору, только и мог проговорить про себя я, после отводя взор к окну, за которым будто сияло чистое голубое небо, — «Совсем вдали почти незаметно виднеются тучи — угрюмые и тяжелые», — так же укладываясь на парту и медленно закрывая глаза, мысленно протянул я, делая глубокий вдох, отчего легкие тут же окутал все тот же приятный запах Соры, и отдаленно предчувствуя что-то странное, — «Твою душу тоже должно что-то тревожить, так ведь? Близится что-то нехорошее, сегодня будет пасмурно».


	3. Chapter 3

Нобу

Глубокий вдох — в грудь медленно проникает свежий, слегка прохладный воздух; пальцы сводит холодом, а по спине пробегается мелкая дрожь. Веки начинают едва заметно подрагивать, в сознании наконец постепенно рассеивается темная дымка, позволяя слуху все лучше улавливать посторонние звуки: кажется, птицы до сих пор не умолкли, тихо и как-то радостно чирикая, а шум деревьев почти неслышно доносился откуда-то издалека, иногда полностью затихая.

Глаза медленно раскрываются, но сонная слабость словно отказывается покидать тело, каждая клеточка которого, казалось, была скована каким-то тяжелым, но сладким чувством. В груди до сих пор, словно послевкусие, разливается приятный трепет, а сердце будто не может найти себе места.

— Нобу.

Чей-то тихий голос закрадывается все глубже в сознание, еще отуманенное чем-то тягучим. Взгляд отказывается фокусироваться на чем-то одном: перед глазами просто мелькают, сменяя друг друга, светлые оранжевые и желтые пятна и отблески. Неужели солнце уже начинает садиться?

— Нобу.

«Это же Сора?»

Почти невесомое касание к моему плечу, на котором словно застывают чужие пальцы. Их движения неторопливо и невыносимо аккуратно спускаются к спине, отчего кожа снова покрывается мурашками. Теперь желание полностью просыпаться и вовсе испаряется.

Я чувствую это. Чувствую каждой клеточкой своего тела, каждым его сантиметром. Каждое мягкое движение его руки, которое хочется ощущать еще четче, каждое касание ладони на моем теле — все это заставляет мою голову просто идти кругом, а и без того окутанный остатками сна разум пьянеть еще сильнее.

«Сора…»

И вновь глубокий вдох — легкие наполняются до безумия приятным и уже знакомым ароматом, щекочущим нос. Грудь переполняет сумасшедший трепет и волнение, но в ту же секунду она будто охвачена каким-то неясным умиротворением, которое заставляло, казалось бы, сам воздух становиться легче.

— Нобу, вставай, — чуть повышая тон, снова произнес он, видимо, еще не заметив, что мои глаза уже открыты, — Уже поздно, — его рука проскальзывает вдоль моего позвоночника.

— А сколько времени? — внезапно повернув голову и взглянув на светловолосого снизу вверх, негромко выдал я.

Однако Сора, как и можно было ожидать, испугался и вмиг отдернул свою руку от меня, неосознанно делая пару шагов назад, будто снова в единое мгновение по крупицам восстанавливая и выстраивая какую-то защитную стену между нами.

— Я д-думал, ты еще не проснулся, — заикнувшись, проговорил он в ответ, после вдруг замолкая и опуская свой взор.

Но лишь взгляда, его слова было достаточно — я начинаю четко ощущать, как рухнувший, хоть и на недолгое время, барьер становится все больше, возвращаясь к своим привычным размерам.

— Сора, — нотки моего голоса, одно только названное мной имя заставляет его вздрогнуть, а стену, еще неустойчивую и совсем хрупкую, как и сам Сора, едва заметно пошатнуться, — Уже поздно, почему ты не разбудил меня раньше? — не знаю почему, но слова льются одно за другим, каждое из которых словно ударами бьется о все ту же невидимую поверхность, которая вот-вот должна треснуть и рассыпаться на мелкие осколки.

Тишина, вдруг повисшая в кабинете, заставляет мой слух все лучше улавливать звуки ударов собственного сердца, с течением времени бьющегося внутри меня все быстрее и быстрее. Короткие секунды вмиг растягиваются в долгие минуты, затем будто превращаясь в бесконечные часы.

«Сора, ответь скорее. Не заставляй мою кровь гнаться по венам с еще большей скоростью», — неотрывно глядя прямо в его глаза, казалось, уже несчиляемое количество раз повторял я про себя одну и ту же фразу.

— Ты знаешь… Наши дома находятся в одной стороне, — тут же разбивая хрупкую, словно хрусталь, тишину, тихо, едва открывая рот, проговорил Сора.

В одно мгновение мое сердце замирает, а чужие слова будто повисают в воздухе. Все мысли тут же испаряются, и судорожное «Что?» в ответ уже через секунду неосознанно срывается с языка.

— Я подумал, может, нам пойти вместе? — продолжал Сора, глядя на меня каким-то странным взглядом, в котором смешивались различные оттенки не то смущения, не то страха.

И лишь на секунду я смог заметить, как в смотрящих на меня глазах, будто в самой их глубине, проскользнула невыразимая и какая-то щемящая тоска. По телу тут же пробежалась мелкая дрожь, а в груди вдруг что-то заныло, из-за чего тело сковало еще больше.

— К-конечно, я провожу тебя, — замирая в оцепенении, спустя долю минуты процедил я в ответ, на что Сора просто слегка приподнял уголки губ и неторопливо развернулся в сторону выхода, призывая и меня последовать за ним.

***

Солнце медленно заходило за темные и, казалось, пугающе тяжелые тучи. Блистая в его последних редких лучах, ветви невысоких деревьев, высаженных по обе стороны неширокой аллеи, тихонько покачивались от каждого, даже самого незначительного дуновения теплого весеннего ветра.

«У весны свой собственный, особенный аромат. Каждый раз, полной грудью вдыхая свежий, может, до сих пор сохраняющий послевкусие зимнего холода воздух, ты всем своим телом чувствуешь, как он полностью заполняет твои легкие чем-то приятным», — эта мысль не раз посещала меня раньше, когда я в полном одиночестве и любимой мной тишине неспешно брел по этой аллее после того, как заканчивались школьные занятия.

Казалось бы, та же дорога, которую я знал уже наизусть и мог идти по ней хоть с закрытыми глазами, все те же уличные пейзажи, ставшие чем-то большим для сердца — чем-то родным, та же брусчатка под ногами, на которой до сих пор местами встречались небольшие горки снега, еще не успевшие растаять… Но почему именно сегодня все кажется каким-то новым, совсем незнакомым? Даже сам воздух кажется не таким, как раньше. Теперь с каждым мерным вдохом по моей груди разливается не приятное спокойствие и умиротворение, как раньше, — изнутри она будто переполняется неясным трепетом и волнением, которое с каждой минутой все сильнее словно перекрывало мне горло.

— Нобу, ты слушаешь? Кстати, мой дом уже совсем близко, — негромкий голос будто вырывает меня из омута собственных мыслей, начинающих все больше на меня давить.

— А, да, — тут же откликнулся я, поворачивая голову налево и переводя взор на Сору, который через мгновение, улыбнувшись, продолжил что-то лепетать себе под нос.

«А вот и виновник того, что со мной творится», — мысленно усмехаясь, подумал я. Однако, как бы я ни старался, я так и не смог уловить ни слова, произнесенного им, — «Его разговоры, речь, каждая фраза — все это ничем не отличается от того, как он ведет себя в кругу наших одноклассников или своих друзей. Для него я — их часть. Я — лишь один из многих», — почему-то именно сейчас, когда я, казалось бы, должен наслаждаться каждой секундой, проведенной с ним, запоминать каждое его движение, чтобы впредь наслаждаться не плодами совего воображения, а настоящими, хоть и мимолетным, воспоминаниями… В эту минуту я просто не мог противостоять всему тому, что так стремительно будто заполняло меня изнутри: смешанным чувствам радости и печали, сумбурным и, может быть, бредовым мыслям.

— Нобу, — вдруг снова обратился ко мне Сора, останавливая свой ход и неуверенно, но пристально глядя в мои опущенные глаза, — Тебя что-то беспокоит? Ты сегодня какой-то слишком задумчивый, — чуть затихая, продолжал он, — Задумчивее, чем обычно, — так же опуская взгляд куда-то в пол, совсем тихо произнес он, едва заметно улыбаясь и рукой поправляя прядь волос, опавшую ему на лицо.

«…Чем обычно?»

Все, что бушевало во мне всего минутой ранее, внезапно утихло; буря в душе вдруг сменилась неожиданным затишьем. Казалось, внутри меня замерло само сердце, а ветер, ранее заставляющий ветки деревьев покачиваться из стороны в сторону, и вовсе прекратился, будто бы затаив дыхание вместе со мной.

Веки непроизвольно опускаются, а ладонь словно сама по себе тянется к руке Соры, накрывая ее около его же лица. Я неосознанно полностью поддаюсь какому-то странному чувству, охватившему всего меня с ног до головы. Касание — теплое и мягкое. Сердце, сбиваясь с ритма, то бешено стучит в груди, то будто останавливается на несколько мгновений.

— Нобу, ты… — только-только тихо подал голос стоящий напротив меня парень, но тут же, заикнувшись, замолчал. У него перехватило дыхание.

Я чувствовал, как рука его напряглась, а плечи словно сковало чем-то невидимым. Но почему-то я больше не был в силах контролировать себя. Здесь и сейчас мне хотелось просто напросто вот так держать его руку, пальцами, будто невзначай, случайно, прикоснувшись к нежной коже лица. Хотелось, вслушиваясь в приятную тишину, которая для меня была самой лучшей музыкой, просто стоять напротив, чувствуя на своих ладонях чье-то тепло. Тепло Соры. Хотелось вечность быть рядом, вечность ощущать то, что сейчас переполняет мою грудь. Ведь я прекрасно понимаю, что завтра, а может, и даже сейчас — через минуту или всего пару секунд — его ладонь может запросто оттолкнуть меня, как и всегда; я понимаю, что скоро все прекратится, что все, что сейчас происходит, — лишь незначительный момент из его жизни, который он захочет поскорее выбросить из своей головы, полностью стирая из памяти. Но для меня эти секунды — то, что будет согревать мое сердце еще долго. Для меня эти секунды — все, что мне нужно и чего требует моя душа.

Пальцы медленно проскальзывают к затылку Соры, поглаживая сразу же покрывшуюся мелкими мурашками кожу. Ему холодно или мои прикосновения такие неприятные для него?

Расстояние между телами становится все меньше, а звуки судорожного дыхания все слышнее раздаются в повисшей тишине.

«Вблизи он еще прекраснее», — вдруг подумалось мне, когда я чуть приоткрыл глаза, взглядом будто очерчивая каждый сантиметр его лица.

Слегка зажмуренные глаза, покрытые легким румянцем щеки, к которым так и хотелось мягко прикоснуться, и почти незаметно подрагивающие ресницы — затаив дыхание, он стоял передо мной, будто замерев в странном страхе.

«Он боится меня? Почему не сопротивляется? Совсем не понимаю, о чем он может думать…» — мелькает в моих мыслях, когда наши лица уже были примерно на одном уровне, — «Сейчас или никогда», — последнее, что пришло мне в голову, после чего…

— Хэй, ребятки, — вдруг доносится откуда-то издалека, — Чем занимаетесь? Ха-ха, — явно не добрый смех будто пронзает меня насквозь.

Оцепеневшее тело отказывается двигаться. Сора же, видимо, замечая кого-то за моей спиной, резко оттолкнул мою грудь, полностью распахивая веки и полными испуга глазами глядя прямо за мое плечо, на которое через долю минуты кто-то опустил свою тяжелую руку.

— Воркуете что ли? Прямо посреди улицы?

— Это же тот самый парень, да? — какие-то отдаленно знакомые голоса сменялись друг другом.

— Только не сейчас… — через мгновение негромко пробормотал Сора, внезапно хватая мое запястье и обращая на меня полный паники взор, — Нобу, иди скорее домой.

— Но-о, — я перебил его, оглядываясь назад и замечая, что за мной стояло четверо ребят, видимо, постарше меня года на два, — Стой, что происходит?

— Куда ты его отправляешь, Сора? — растягивая на лице ухмылку, проговорил один из них, что был самым высоким, — Он же не знает о тебе, да? Ему пора поведать кое-что интересное.

«Они вроде с нашей школы. Что им нужно? Сора? Они к нему пристают? Это же те парни, чьи голоса я слышал совсем недавно в коридоре?» — сводя брови, словно засыпал себя вопросами я.

— Нобу, тебе правда стоит уйти. Я просто с ними поговорю, — потянув край моей школьной рубашки, снова начал светловолосый.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я уйду?

— Пожалуйста, уходи, — уже обессиленно цепляясь за ткань моей одежды, шептал он себе под нос, опуская голову.

И вдруг я заметил, что на его постепенно краснеющие глаза стали медленно наворачиваться слезы. К моему горлу тут же подступил неприятный ком. Раньше я никогда не видел его таким.

«Куда же делось его упрямство, твердость его слова?.. Эти парни ему угрожают? Если бы ему ничего не грозило, он никогда бы не стал терпеть такое… издевательство?» — вопросов становилось все больше, а тяжесть, которая словно давила на мои плечи, все сильнее.

В груди будто что-то невыносимо щемило от одного только ощущения, что мое плохое предчувствие было не напрасным. Как бы я ни хотел, но отрицать какие-то смутные догадки было уже невозможным — с Сорой, определенно, что-то происходит, и это что-то явно плохо отражалось на нем самом.

— Что вам нужно? — загораживая своим телом Сору, выпалил я, однако эти парни не обратили на мои слова ни капли внимания, будто бы меня и вовсе здесь нет.

— Сора, это же твое, да? Нам кое-кто рассказал о твоих предпочтениях, — продолжали они, делая какой-то особый акцент на последнем слове, — Как думаешь, что будет, если вся школа, включая и учителей, узнает о том, что такой хорошенький и прилежный президент школьного совета на самом деле является любителем поскакать на чьем-нибудь члене?

В одно мгновение их слова звоном замерли у меня в ушах.

«Что?» — резко оборачиваясь на Сору и полными шока глазами глядя на него, вскрикнул я про себя из чистой неожиданности.

— Смотрите-ка, что же наш президент хранит у себя? Под подушкой держишь или прямо в школьных стенах занимаешься такими непристойностями? — противным голосом процедил еще один, минутой ранее стоящий где-то позади остальных, — Кстати, об этом тоже некоторые поговаривают. Кажется, такой хороший, а на самом деле… — делая пару шагов ко мне навстречу, не останавливался он, после наклоняя голову прямо к Соре, а меня вообще будто бы принимая за каменную статую (возможно, так я и выглядел — охваченный смешанными чувствами шока и странного страха, не за себя, конечно же), — Вблизи вроде как миленький. Не хочешь заскочить ко мне? Поразвлекаемся, — расплываясь в до тошноты мерзкой улыбке, проговорил парень, рукой прикасаясь к щеке Соры и стирая с нее скатывающуюся слезу.

Все это время внутри меня словно что-то накапливалось, но именно в эту секунду все достигло предела. Мгновение — я, уже ни на долю не контролируя себя, в порыве замахиваюсь, после со всей силы кулаком ударяя незнакомца. Костяшки пальцев словно в ту же секунду чем-то обожгло, но еще через миг к ним прилила сильная боль, отчего я тут же отдернул руку, уже не чувствуя какую-то ее часть.

«Это оказалось больнее, чем я мог себе представить», — эта мысль вызывала у меня скорее смешное удивление и усмешку, чем какой-то испуг.

— Нобу, ты!.. — тут же вскрикнул Сора, однако через мгновение снова был перебит.

— Ты с ума сошел?! — закричал парень, которого я ударил, слабыми шагами отступая назад на пару метров.

Немногочисленные прохожие стали оборачиваться на нас, непонимающими взглядами окатывая всю нашу «компанию». Тяжелые облака, которые медленно ползли по небу, все больше стали подходить на грозовые тучи, становясь все темнее и пышнее. Казалось, еще немного, и они сами обрушатся на землю.

— Жить надоело? — снова прорычал один из парней какую-то жалкую угрозу, за чем я мог лишь молча наблюдать, спиной закрывая Сору.

— Пошлите отсюда, — вдруг заговорил парень, который все это время, до сих пор не проронив ни слова, наблюдал за всем происходящим. Вновь нахмуривая брови, я перевел на него взор, в котором читалось чистое непонимание, — А ты, — взглядом он указал на Сору, отчего и я, и он слегка вздрогнули, — Забирай уже это и проваливай, пока эти двое не начали буянить. Мне проблемы не нужны, — он вытащил из кармана своей толстовки какую-то смятую бумажку и, посмотрев на нас с неким презрением, кинул ее прямо в Сору. Она несильно ударилась о его плечо и упала к ногам.

Я сразу же опустился, чтобы ее подобрать, но Сора, на мое удивление, неожиданно присел и судорожно выхватил ее из моих рук, тут же спрятав куда-то в карман своих школьных брюк. На его лице было словно отчетливо написано смятение и боль, затаившаяся где-то глубоко в нем самом. Резко разворачиваясь, он схватил меня за запястье и потянул за собой, быстрым шагом, почти срываясь на бег, направляясь в противоположную от парней сторону. Еще пару минут, пока он, ничего не говоря, практически тащил меня за собой, я еще мог слышать их голоса в нашу сторону. Однако вскоре они полностью затихли, и теперь слух мог улавливать только шум проезжающих где-то рядом машин и негромкие разговоры редких людей, гуляющих здесь.

— Сора! — вдруг позвал светловосого я, рукой пытаясь приостановить его, — Стой.

Сора начал постепенно замедлять шаг, через минуту наконец полностью останавливаясь на месте. Он стоял спиной ко мне, словно не позволяя мне взглянуть на его лицо.

«Он плачет?» — в груди что-то сжалось, и я сделал пару осторожных шагов ближе к нему. Рука легла на чужое плечо, которое чуть заметно подрагивало.

Огромные тучи заполонили, казалось, абсолютно все небо — от края до края, а ветер, ранее совсем ненадолго утихший, снова новыми порывами заставлял ветви деревьев тревожно качаться. Опустив взор вниз, я заметил, что на темный асфальт начали стремительно падать тяжелые капли воды. Голову, спину, плечи будто усыпало ими, одежда мгновенно промокала, неприятно прилипая к коже.

— Дождь, — совсем тихо пролепетал Сора, не поворачиваясь ко мне, — Ха-ха, — внезапно выдал он нервный и какой-то странный смешок, поднимая руки к лицу и словно спрятавшись в своих ладонях.

— Ты… — честно, из головы будто в один миг исчезли все до единой мысли, а в груди с каждой секундой становилось все теснее и больнее, — Ты можешь довериться мне! — неожиданно для самого себя выпалил я, сжимая ладонь на плече Соры и требовательно разворачивая его в свою сторону.

— Извини, но именно тебе ничем не помочь мне, — опуская голову, с непонятной для меня усмешкой проговорил он.

Его слова… Именно мне? Внутри все словно скручивались в спираль. Ужасное ноющее чувство переполняло меня настолько, что в эту секунду мне хотелось просто упасть коленями на мокрый асфальт, потянув за собой и самого Сору.

— Пошли быстрее, а то промокнем, — вдруг выдал он, делая глубокий вдох и наконец поднимая голову так, что теперь я мог видеть его лицо: какое-то побледневшее и покрытое влажными полосами не то от дождя, не то его слез.

— Но…

— Если хочешь, оставайся под дождем, — было прекрасно видно, что улыбка, появившаяся на его лице следом, не светилась искренностью, не излучала то тепло, которое она всегда могла дарить мне.

Я кивнул в согласие и, больше не говоря ни слова, быстрым шагом направился за ним.

«Что это за бумажка, которую Сора в таком страхе буквально вырвал из моих рук? Похожа на фотографию. Может… Может, на ней изображен кто-то, кто дорог Соре? Почему он так боялся, что я могу увидеть ее? Он что-то скрывает? Что причиняет ему боль?» — мучал себя я, опустив голову, следуя за парнем. 

Тучи с каждой минутой становились все гуще и темнее, а дождевые капли били по плечам так сильно, что казалось, после них должны были остаться синяки. Перед глазами до сих пор стояли картины, как с глаз Соры, словно мелкие бриллианты или кристаллы, падали тяжелые, как и дождь, слезы; и каждый из них мне хотелось ловить в ладони. Их кожа почему-то и сейчас горела от ощущения тепла Соры, когда я так нежно касался его щек и шеи, стоя напротив него на немноголюдной аллее и чувствуя на себе легкий весенний ветер, мягко раздувающий волосы и щекочущий нос своим приятным ароматом — особенным ароматом весны.


	4. Chapter 4

Нобу

Дождь с грохотом бил по окнам, стекая по стеклу тонкими дорожками. Из-за влажной одежды тело все больше начинала охватывать мелкая холодная дрожь: чуть приподнимая ладонь, я заметил, как пальцы неровно подрагивают. Снова поднимая взор, я пробежался взглядом по комнате, в которой находился, сидя на мягком диване: кофейного оттенка стены, цвет которых приятно ласкал глаз, были украшены небольшими картинами в черных рамках; широкий стеллаж в длину всей стены вмещал на себе, казалось, столько всего, что его полки вот-вот должны были сломаться; различные книги, какие-то записные тетрадки, украшения, немногочисленные рамки с фотографиями и даже телевизор с игровой приставкой — все это, однако, не казалось громоздким, а только придавало уюта этой просторной комнате.

«Квартира Соры. Никогда бы не подумал, что смогу здесь оказаться», — находясь в какой-то прострации, тянул я про себя, — «А это… он со своей семьей? Даже младшая сестренка есть?» — приподнимаясь со своего места и направляясь к одной из полок, я неторопливо проскользнул взглядом по нескольким фотографиям, — «Хорошая фотография», — я устало вздохнул, глядя на фото, где Сора, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба, обнимал маленькую девчонку, которой на вид было лет пять или шесть. Несмотря на холод, словно бьющий мое тело изнутри, в груди тут же разлилось приятное тепло, из-за чего я непроизвольно вздрогнул.

— Эм… Это моя племянница, — вдруг, появляясь будто из ниоткуда, негромко проговорил Сора, стоя сзади меня. Я пошатнулся на месте, — Это было год назад. Тогда мы с родителями ездили отдыхать к родственникам заграницу, и там я познакомился со своей первой племянницей, — не отрывая взор от фотографии, он совсем легко улыбнулся, — Кстати, неделю назад мама с папой тоже туда уехали.

В ту минуту в голову пришла лишь одна мысль: «Я хочу знать о нем больше. Хочу так же говорить с ним о семье, просто о повседневных вещах… Хочу знать, что значит для него каждая фотография, слегла даже запылившаяся на этих полках».

В груди почему-то неприятно защекотало: то ли от неясного трепета, то ли от странной печали. Однако через секунду Сора сбил меня с мысли, вдруг глубоко вздохнув, словно отрезвляя рассудок от чего-то, и продолжил уже более бордым тоном (или таким он просто хотел казаться):

— Ты устал? Может, тебе переодеться? Хочешь чай? — на одном дыхании произнес он, растягивая улыбку чуть шире.

«Спрашивает про меня, а на самом деле устал намного больше», — вновь по привычке нахмуривая брови, я все не мог оторваться от навязчивых раздумий, забывая хотя бы делать вид, что хоть что-то отвечаю.

— Может, в приставку поиграем? — забегал он глазами по комнате, видимо, не вынося моего пристального взгляда.

А я все молчал, неподвижно стоя на одном месте и не отводя взор от его лица ни на секунду.

«Будто пытается меня отвлечь от чего-то… Ему неловко? Из-за того, что я чуть его не поцеловал? Или, может, он до сих пор не может успокоиться после того, как мы встретили тех парней?»

Меня словно охватило что-то странное, что-то затягивающее все глубже и глубже. Мне казалось, чем дольше я буду наблюдать за ним, когда-нибудь я все же смогу проникнуть под эту маску, которая уже стала для него привычным атрибутом, стала неотъемлемой его частью. На самом деле это немало пугало, ведь, если подумать, откуда мне знать, как глубоко мне придется нырнуть? Я так рвусь рукой, хотя бы кончиком пальца коснуться его прекрасного цвета души. Но если провалиться туда целиком… Глубина может оказаться намного больше, чем я только мог себе представить. Я просто утону — уже безвозвратно и без возможности выбраться. Навсегда?..

— Сора, — вдруг выдал я слишком уж ровным и тяжелым тоном, отчего тот внезапно вздрогнул и опустил глаза еще ниже, словно пребывая то ли в смятении, то ли в страхе, — Иди сюда, — я снова присел на край дивана и жестом подозвал парня ближе к себе.

— Ч-что такое? — тихо пробормотал он в ответ и подошел прямо к моим разведенным ногами.

«Не хочу его спугнуть», — руки медленно тянутся к его телу, пока он, замирая, наблюдает за моими действиями, — «Аккуратней, мягче», — почти неуловимыми касаниями пробираюсь к его талии и осторожно заключаю его в пока некрепкие объятия. Он почему-то не выдает ни звука.

Минута — я прижимаюсь чуть ближе, ладонями проскальзывая по холодной одежде. Вторая — глубоко вдыхаю, из-за чего легкие тут же начинают наполняться его приятным запахом, смешанным с запахом дождя и влаги.

— Нобу, не надо, — его пальцы, как и мои, чего он не замечает, тихонько подрагивают, а тело все более явно начинает бить легкая дрожь.

— Не останавливай меня, — слова словно сами по себе рвутся наружу, а сердце отбивает все более и более быстрый ритм.

«Он чувствует это? Каждый тяжелый удар моего сердца».

— Тебе не стоит… — вновь подает тихий голос он, однако не успевает договорить, будучи перебитым мной.

— Тогда расскажи мне! — слетает с языка раньше, чем я успел подумать.

Сора вздрогнул в испуге. И снова, будто перед глазами, появляется та самая стена между нами, которая почему-то больше не крепчает; крупицы, из которых она состоит, кажутся уже такими хрупкими и готовыми разбиться в любую секунду, и трещины, пронизывающие поверхность насквозь, до сих пор не исчезли.

Руки неторопливо, но уже более настойчиво пробираются под школьную рубашку, прилипшую к влажному телу. Глаза медленно закрываются, а тело начинает все острее реагировать на каждое, даже мельчайшее и случайное прикосновение чужих рук к себе. Пальцами он цепляется за меня, слабо пытается оттолкнуть, но я всей своей душой чувствую, что его движения, слова — все это насквозь пропитано страхом и неясной тревогой. Я знаю, за той уже разбивающейся на глазах стеной что-то скрывается, и я ощущаю это что-то, тянусь к нему, как не тянулся никогда раньше. Да... За той стеной Сора. В истинном своем обличии. За ней тот Сора, которого я, как казалось раньше, никогда не смогу узнать. За ней его душа. И последние осколки той преграды сейчас лежали у моих ног. 

— Сора… Я хочу почувствовать то, что чувствуешь ты. Я хочу слышать, как бьется твое сердце. Хочу быть настолько близко к тебе… Ты себе не представляешь, — с каждым прикосновением к нему внутри меня становится все жарче и горячее, а слова вырываются непроизвольно.

«Пора заканчивать», — снова вдыхая полной грудью, подумал я про себя, чувствуя, как снизу живота начинала тянуть сладкая тяжесть, из-за чего объятия становились все более жадными и напористыми, — «Еще несколько минут, и, боюсь, вовсе на него накинусь. Упаду в его глазах, снова испугаю?..»

А Сора же, как на зло, все больше подавался навстречу моим движениям. Руки его уже ослабли, а колени начали подкашиваться и дрожать. Как будто его слова говорят об одном, а душа кричит о полностью обратном. Здравомыслие понемногу начинало отходить на второй план: руки уже блуждали по его покрытой мурашками спине, а в паху тянуло все сильнее.

«Останови меня, Сора. Зачем ты поддаешься мне? О чем ты думаешь?»

— Сора-а, — тихо, каким-то осипшим голосом протянул я, наконец поднимая на него взор, — Знаешь, кто бы ни был на этой фотографии, я не думаю, что смогу стать заменой этому человеку…

В голове словно вмиг что-то щелкнуло. Я сказал, толком не успев подумать. Странное ощущение, но все те мысли, так неожиданно посещающие меня, рвались наружу, и некоторые из них я успевал улавливать только после того, как они уже были произнесены вслух.

Вдруг руки замерли на месте, дыхание затаилось: повисла тишина, которую нарушал лишь стук тяжелых капель по окну и неровные толчки моего сердца, бьющие, казалось, по самым ушам. И только спустя долю минуты мои ладони медленно спустились к бедрам Соры, пальцы скользнули в карман его брюк. Достав помятую фотографию, на которой я все равно не мог увидеть изображение, я не смог выдавить из себя ничего, кроме едва слышимого «Мне пора, извини». Взяв его ладонь в свою, я положил в нее фото, сжал его пальцы и, поднимаясь с дивана, направился к выходу, даже не посмотрев ему в глаза.

Цветение в душе стремительно сменялось гложущим изнутри чувством какой-то обиды или печали, а ком в горле, казалось, и вовсе не позволял нормально дышать.

«Замена?» — лишь одно вертелось в моей резко опустевшей голове. Перед глазами сразу же начали появляться картины совсем недавних событий: и усмешки тех парней, и все сказанные ими слова, которые так сильно задели Сору.

— Нобу, стой, — делая пару шагов мне навстречу, Сора, с ожидаемой опаской касаясь моего плеча, попылася потянуть меня в свою сторону.

— Сора! — не смог сдержать голоса я, — Хватит.

«Наверное, это наш последний разговор», — мысленно вторил я, понимая, что все, что мучало меня на протяжении всего этого времени, вот-вот вырвется наружу, — «Но ведь больше я не смогу сказать ему это», — и снова принцип «сейчас или никогда» настигнул меня. Хотя сопротивляться ему больше не было смысла, или это какое-то влияние момента?..

— Все это время… Сора, ты помнишь, сколько времени я пытался перекинуться с тобой хотя бы парой слов? — я чувствую, как отчаяние накрывает меня с головой, и я только поддаюсь ему, — И каждый раз в ответ на свои попытки я слышал скромный, но причиняющий боль отказ. Каждая твоя мимолетная улыбка, расцветающая на твоем лице, заставляла мое сердце тут же выпрыгивать из груди, а те полные тоски взгляды, так тщательно скрываемые тобой, не позволяли мне находить себе места, понимаешь? — хоть тон становился все ровнее и тише, но в душе бушевала настоящая буря, с каждым мгновением разгораясь все больше, — И знаешь, что самое обидное?.. Я готов! Готов и дальше терпеть все то, что ты мне причиняешь: боль, радость, счастье и отчаяние. Готов ради тебя и своих чувств, которые с каждым днем только крепнут, стоит мне только раз взглянуть на тебя. Но единственное, чего я не желаю — быть для тебя кем-то другим. Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел во мне другого человека, который, к тому же, заставляет твою лучезарную улыбку меркнуть, а душу раскалываться на части! Он делает тебе больно, и я прекрасно это вижу, как бы ты ни старался скрывать все, что тебя мучает, — я снова развернулся к нему спиной.

Челюсть сжалась до ужасной боли. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и я уже не смогу удержать себя в руках и тут же расплачусь так, как не плакал никогда раньше. Какие-то слова Соры, стоящего за мной, доносились до меня уже смутно, сливаясь в один большой и сумбурный ком. Может, мне и было, что еще сказать, но я отчетливо чувствовал — я просто не смогу произнести ни одного внятного предложения. Хотя, возможно, закончить разговор именно сейчас — самый подходящий вариант. Ведь продолжать его смысла нет. Однако светловолосый, по всему видимому, так не считал: он резко и даже грубо схватил меня за плечо, пытаясь повернуть меня к себе лицом.

— Ты собираешься меня слушать или нет?! — с еще большим, нежели раньше, отчаянием выдал он, через мгновение вдруг обхватывая мои плечи и тесно прижимаясь ко мне.

Мое дыхание тут же перехватило, а сердце словно упало в пятки. А Сора, будто игнорируя мои слабые попытки чуть отстраниться, прильнул еще ближе, крепче притягивая меня к себе за плечи и утыкаясь носом в мои ключицы.

«Что он творит?! До него не дошло то, что я говорил?» — я ясно ощущал, как тело, словно не подчиняющееся мне, постепенно расслаблялось и поддавалось обнимающему меня парню.

— Тебе нравится другой человек, — в унисон произнесли мы, вдруг резко поднимая друг на друга непонимающий взгляд.

Пальцы ослабевают. Из рук Соры выпадает та самая скомканная фотография, на которой светился улыбкой черноволосый парень.

— С чего ты вообще мог подумать об этом?! И это… моя фотография? — казалось, тогда я был не способен выдавить из себя ни слова больше. В груди все словно перевернулось с ног на голову.

— Все, что ты сказал… Тебе ведь незачем терпеть. Как иронично. Ведь пока мы, как нам с тобой казалось, были вечно чем-то разделены и так недосягаемы друг для друга, мы терпели все это оба: и боль, и радость, и счастье… Все-все, — тихо закончил он, спиной опираясь о стену и потянув за собой и меня, — А самое главное — это, — Сора медленно, до сих пор будто скованный своим испугом (или робостью?), поднял и прислонил свою лодонь к моей груди, через мгновение замолкая, будто позволяя нам обоим услышать мой собственный бешеный пульс, раздающийся тяжелыми толчками. Он словно держал мое сердце в своей руке — крепко, но в то же время до помрачения рассудка нежно. И я сам как будто бы был на его ладони — беззащитный парень с обнаженными чувствами; а в ответ он постепенно раскрывал передо мной и свою душу, которая словно сияла, переливаясь прекрасными цветами небесного оттенка, — Послушай мое, — Сора аккуратно прижал мою руку к своей груди и закрыл глаза; уголки его губ чуть заметно поднялись, а к щекам медленно приливал румянец, почти незаметный в наступающих сумерках, — Кажется, мое бьется еще быстрее, — он легко усмехнулся и, так и не открывая глаз, потянулся к моему лицу и мягко, едва ощутимо прикоснулся губами к моей щеке.

Я не смог сдержать тяжелый выдох. Сора начал усыпать мою щеку поцелуями; его губы, по сравнению с моей холодной кожей, казались такими теплыми, что, казалось, они вмиг начали согревать всего меня. Но почему-то теплее всего было в области груди.

***

Просторная комната медленно погружалась во мрак: из-за туч едва заметно выглядывало уже не такое яркое солнце, редкими бледно оранжевыми лучами проникая в помещение сквозь окна и окрашивая его стены в золотистые оттенки. В пустых комнатах царила звенящая, но словно убаюкивающая тишина, которая нарушалась лишь неясными шорохами, совсем тихими разговорами, не прекращающимися уже пару последних часов, и звуками какой-то старой видеоигры, которая, наверное, уже не первый год пылилась где-то на полках, затерявшись среди книг и разных мелочей.

— Ты точно уверен, что мне можно остаться? А как же твои родители? — обращаясь к Соре, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телевизора, я быстро бил по кнопкам на приставке.

— Я же уже говорил, что пока они в отъезде, ты можешь оставаться здесь, когда захочешь, — не отставая от меня, напряженным тоном ответил он, полностью сосредоточившись на игре.

— Нам завтра в школу, так что лучше не засиживаться сегодня, — пару секунд — на экране высвечивается имя победителя, — Ты снова проиграл, — усмехнулся я, после вставая с дивана, — Ну, покажешь мне, в какой комнате я буду спать?

Ответ почему-то последовал не сразу. После недолгого молчания, Сора, неуверенно переводя на меня взор, сказал:

— Я думал… ты будешь спать со мной, — какая-то вопросительная интонация все же была уловима в его голосе.

И только я хотел что-то ответить, он тут же потянул меня за край своей же домашней кофты, которая, между прочим, была мне немного маловата, к себе и вдруг замер. Между нашими лицами осталось не больше сантиметра. Стоило мне только дрогнуть, и наши носы соприкоснутся. Может, в ту секунду мои руки, которыми я опирался о край дивана, и вправду на мгновение охватила внезапная слабость, из-за чего их свела предательская дрожь, но спустя мгновение, успев лишь раз моргнуть, я накрыл своими губами губы Соры. Казалось, я повис во всепоглощающей невесомости, уже смутно осознавая, что происходит вокруг меня. Чувствовалось лишь одно — то, как грудь словно разрывалась изнутри от переполняющих ее чувств.

Переливающийся свет, исходящий от телевизора, слабо освещал комнату, в стенах которой уже повис мрак. В тишине, которая повисла так внезапно, будто повисло наше с Сорой тяжелое дыхание, а воздух словно медленно наполнялся чем-то сладким.

Чуть отстраняясь, я медленно поднял взгляд прямо в глаза Соры, будто в надежде отыскать в них что-то важное, что-то, что даст мне право еще хоть на несколько секунд почувствовать этот вкус — вкус его губ, о котором я мечтал так много, что сейчас и реальность казалась мне очередным сном или безнадежной фантазией. Но в голове почему-то было абсолютно пусто. Я просто, затаив дыхание, застыл на месте, разумом провалившись в какую-то бездонную яму или топь.

— Нобу-у, — вдруг совсем тихо, полушепотом протянул Сора на выдохе, ладонью касаясь моей шеи и аккуратно снова притягивая меня к себе, — Обними меня крепче, — положив руки мне на плечи, он прильнул ближе у моей груди, лицом словно спрятавшись в ключицах.

В мыслях снова, будто тенями, проскальзывали сказанные им слова: «Мы оба терпели и боль, и радость, и счастье…»

«Получается, все это время, что мы держались на расстоянии, тем самым человеком, кто причинял ему боль, был именно я», — будто перед глазами из далеких уголков сознания вновь начинают всплывать картины наполненных странной печалью глаз Соры и его, казалось бы, такой искренней улыбки, за которой он сумел скрыть все свои чувства, — «Имею ли я вообще право быть тем, кто будет дарить ему поцелуи на ночь, тем, кто сможет вот так обнимать его и прижимать так близко к сердцу?»

— Все это время я буквально всей душой чувствовал так тщательно скрываемую тобой боль, Сора. Но источником этой боли оказался я… Я заставлял тебя натягивать улыбку, заставлял тебя медленно угасать.

И только спустя пару минут я осознал, что мои последние слова были сказаны уже не про себя, а единственный мой слушатель, с глубокой тоской глядя на меня, не мог вымолвить и слова; руки его постепенно ослабевали. Единственное, что он смог сделать в то мгновение, — чуть приподнять голову, снова смыкая наши губы в поцелуе — мягком и до головокружения нежном. Вдруг я почувствовал, что в рот скользнул язык Соры, а пальцы его сжались на моем затылке, будто бы он был скован чем-то непонятным. Неторопливо отвечая на действия Соры, я прикрыл глаза, пытаясь избавить себя от до тошноты навязчивых мыслей, и руками обхватил его за талию. Теперь я мог отчетливо ощущать каждое его движение: то, как он, видимо, непроизвольно слегка подавался бедрами вперед, то, как его руки все сильнее цеплялись за мою одежду…

— Я люблю тебя, Нобу, — вдруг разрывая поцелуй, из-за нехватки воздуха прерывисто выдал Сора, — Не думай об этом. Ведь теперь ты рядом и отныне мне не нужно будет натягивать свою улыбку. Теперь между нами стерты все преграды, — на пару секунд он расплылся в счастливой улыбке, но в следующее мгновение снова начал меня целовать, неспешно руками проскользнув под мою кофту, обнимая меня уже под тканью одежды.

— М-м, — с ноткой недовольства протянул я в поцелуй, приоткрывая глаза и, сведя брови, вопросительно глядя на Сору.

«Если так будет продолжаться, я не смогу себя сдержать», — чувствуя, что к низу живота уже прилила кровь, подумал я, пытаясь слегка отстраниться, — «Наверное, мне нужно прекратить».

Но вдруг парень, сидящий передо мной, в ответ на мои действия только ближе придвинулся к моему телу, вновь крепко обнимая меня.

«Он точно почувствовал это!..» — ощущая, как ткань домашних шорт все сильнее трется о мой откровенный стояк, я начал было паниковать, но через несколько секунд Сора вдруг взял мое запястье и, опустив взгляд, неуверенно положил мою ладонь и на свой пах.

«У него тоже…» — не успел одуматься я, как он тут же заговорил:

— Ты же тоже хочешь этого? — подаваясь вперед бедрами и упираясь в мою ладонь чем-то твердым, он начал медленно двигаться, — Сними их. Я уже не могу терпеть, — руками обвив мою шею, прошептал он мне прямо на ухо, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием, из-за чего возбуждение новой волной словно пробежалась по моему телу с ног до головы.

Шумно выдыхая, я быстро стянул с Соры штаны, замечая, что он так и не поднял свой взгляд.

«Пожалеет ли он потом?.. Хочу посмотреть на его лицо», — с этими мыслями я приподнял его кофту, ладонью касаясь живота, мышцы которого тут же сократились, после спускаясь все ниже и наконец добираясь до наивысшей точки возбуждения, — «Какой вид…», — как-то по-глупому завороженно глядя на колом стоящий член, с которого медленно стекала пара капель смазки, тянул про себя я, четко ощущая, как внутри меня все сильнее будто разливалось что-то ужасно горячее, словно прожигая меня изнутри. Я совсем легко обхватил теплую плоть, мягкими движениями начиная поглаживать самую головку, от каждого касания к которой Сору вновь и вновь пробирала дрожь.

— Ах, Нобу… — неровно выдал он, начиная тихонько толкаться мне в ладонь.

Вдруг его руки, ослабевающие все сильнее, начали спускаться ниже от моей шеи, снова пробираясь под одежду. От ощущения прохладных пальцев на своей коже, я вздрогнул; в ту же секунду моя спина мгновенно покрылась мелкими мурашками.

— Сними и свои тоже, — слабо подрагивающими пальцами светловолосый парень попытался потянуть вниз резинку моих шорт.

— Посмотри на меня, — приподнимая его лицо за подбородок, шепотом сказал я, после накрывая его губы в затяжном поцелуе.

Не смыкая глаз, я непрерывно смотрел на  
Сору все то время, пока наши губы двигались словно сами по себе, а он томным взглядом будто всматривался куда-то вглубь меня, все больше опуская веки, как будто проваливаясь в тягуий омут.

Наконец его рука коснулась и моего члена, начиная с долей какой-то неуклюжести поглаживать его сверху вниз, каждый раз большим пальцем задевая край головки, которая с каждой секундой становилась все влажнее и влажнее.

— Ах… Нобу, я уже скоро… — его движения становились все более несдержанными, а бедра словно скользили вперед-назад навстречу моим ласкам.

Издавая невероятно мокрые и пошлые звуки, он прильнул ближе ко мне, шире раздвигая ноги, и вдруг обхватил оба члена вместе, начиная толкаться все сильнее и глубже в наши положенные друг на друга ладони.

От его тихих, но до помутнения рассудка горячих стонов около моего уха, меня все сильнее охватывало какое-то странное чувство, а возбуждение, будоражущее меня изнутри, только росло, из-за чего мне казалось, что еще чуть-чуть, и оно поглотит меня целиком. Каждое мое движение, каждое касание и вдох — он вторил за мной, словно в отражении зеркала. Мягко подаваться вперед, быть ближе, еще ближе, вдыхать все глубже и все четче ощущать то наслаждение, которое все сильнее затягивало в какую-то сладкую и манящую бездну — все это неимоверно кружило голову, а от здравого смысла, казалось, осталось совсем ничего.

Вечерняя прохлада после проливного дождя давала о себе знать. В помещении будто витала прохлада, и такие же прохладные касания на горячей коже заставляли ощущать каждое из них еще ярче, еще головокружительнее. Каждое прикосновение словно застывало на коже, заставляя ее будто пылать изнутри.

В голове все смешивается: рваные поцелуи, сказанные на сбитом дыхании слова, тихие стоны, которые Сора так недавно пытался как-то приглушить, но вскоре и вовсе забыл об этом… Еще несколько уже торопливых и быстрых движений, и он, выдавая последний и самый протяжный стон, кончил на свою одежду. Чувствуя, как пульсация его члена отдается к моему, я не смог протянуть дольше и вслед за ним излился на наши руки, сильнее сжимая их и ощущая, как ноги в то же мгновение свело дрожью, а каждую клеточку клеточку тело будто пронзил заряд тока. Сора сразу же ослаб и камнем рухнул на мою грудь, стараясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание и привести бешеный пульс, отдающийся в самых кончиках пальцев, в норму.

— Нобу… Нобу, — лепетал он себе под нос, полузакрытыми глазами смотря на меня, после вдруг потянув мое тело на себя.

— Ч-что? — теперь в положении лежа, заикаясь, откликнулся я.

— Давай еще разок, — проговорил он, усаживаясь сверху на мои бедра и лицом наклоняясь ближе ко мне, после просто приподнимая уголки губ и расплываясь в смущенной улыбке.

«Даже не думал, что он окажется таким ненасытным. Но как же тут отказать?..»

***

За окном едва заметно начинало светать. Тучи до сих пор будто блуждали по небосводу, окрашивая его в темно-синий цвет, который местами был разбавлен пробивающимися лучиками предрассветного солнца, только-только начинающего выходить из-за горизонта.  
В комнате, в которой мы спали, было холоднее, чем в остальных, потому и Сора, и я лежали совсем рядом — в обнимку, полностью укутавшись в теплое мягкое одеяло.

«Спокойный, умиротворенный…» — неотрывно глядя сонными и еще полузакрытыми после раннего пробуждения глазами на лицо Соры, я прильнул ближе к нему, руками обвивая его за туловище, — «Такое тихое дыхание», — почему-то сразу же в голове всплывают воспоминания о том, как прерывисто и неровно дышал, редко выдавая несдержанные стоны, парень, лежащий сейчас рядом со мной.

— М-м, — внезапно протянул он, видимо, инстинктивно пытаясь выбраться из заточения моих рук.

Он был так близко ко мне, что я мог разглядеть каждое движение его губ, глаз, каждую его эмоцию, мелькнувшую на лице, когда он постепенно пробуждался ото сна.

 — Нобу?.. — чуть приподнимая веки и пальцами пробираясь в свои немного растрепанные светлые волосы, Сора посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, — Т-ты уже проснулся? — вдруг резко отводя взор, запинаясь, сказал он слегка осипшим голосом. Его лицо тут же словно залилось краской, из-за чего кожа теперь была какого-то светлого пунцового оттенка.

— Доброе утро, — усмехаясь, проговорил я в ответ, пристально наблюдая за ним, — А вчера ты так не смущался! — засмеялся я, а на лице моем тут же расцвела широкая улыбка.

— Нобу… — еще сильнее краснея, протянул он, после резко подскакивая и вырываясь из объятий, — Не улыбайся так с самого утра! У меня же сердце остановится…

Что за прекрасное чувство?.. Весна? Мне кажется, в моей груди что-то бьется так сильно, что вот-вот оно полностью переполнит меня изнутри — что-то теплое и до безумия приятное; оно словно щекочет меня, заставляет улыбку на моем лице появляться непроизвольно.

«Нет… Весна тут не причем», — тихий смех до сих пор эхом отдается по комнате, будто лучиками света отражаясь в ее стенах.

Теперь я чувствую это. То, что думал, никогда не почувствую. Все вокруг меня будто насыщенно этим ощущением, переполнено и пропитано им, казалось, насквозь — ощущением, что еще немного, и мое сердце никогда не вернется к прежнему ритму; ощущением, что еще немного, и я сойду с ума от... счастья?

Теперь я чувствую это. Раньше я думал, что небо — недосягаемый, но неимоверно манящий простор, которым я вынужден лишь любоваться, и сколько бы я ни пытался, сколько бы сил не приложил, мне не удастся достигнуть его. Но прямо здесь и прямо сейчас мне кажется, что то непреодолимое расстояние, разделяющее нас, просто-напросто растворилось. Оно исчезло.

Теперь… Нет. Отныне и навсегда эти чувства поселятся в моем сердце, и даже так, в холодные и мрачные зимние вечера, так отличающиеся от весенних, они будут согревать каждую мою клеточку, всего меня. Нас обоих.

«Оно казалось настолько далеким… Но именно в эту секунду я словно дышу им. Я им живу».

— Сора, ты знал, что твоя душа окрашена в прекрасный цвет? — вдруг повисшая тишина заставила нас обоих замереть, — Твоя душа цвета неба. И я наконец смог достигнуть то, о чем раньше мог лишь мечтать. 

Небосвод за окном тем временем становился все светлее, словно на него разлили полупрозрачную белую акварель. А Сора мог только молчать, видно, не сумев подобрать ни слова в ответ на мое, наверное, слишком искреннее признание. И я точно знал, что только что я снова задел его за что-то живое, за что-то близкое сердцу, вдруг сбившееся биение которого было единственным звуком, нарушающим мягкую тишину, окружающую нас.


End file.
